Wakai Bungaku Episode 10 - 14
by prettyyandere690
Summary: After the academy was burned down, the team decided to build their own organizations.
1. Episode 10: New agencies

I looked out the window in my house and saw two men from the orphanage, burning the schoolhouse outside.

Now that we have nowhere else to live in, we've decided to create our own organization.

First, I chose three names for the separate rooms in the building.

I named them...the sailor agency for the top part, the candy guild for the middle part, and Ice cream mafia for the bottom.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. I am Reincarnated

I became the leader of sailor agency along with a middle aged man, **Yukichi**.

Our organization is about going on missions through disguises.

First, we disguised as sailor scouts to go fishing.

Then, we went back to our organization with a bunch of fish in the back of the car.

Dazai ran up to me gave me a hug on my lower half of my body.

**"Mommy, you're back!"** Dazai cheerfully said.

**"I know."** I said.

I walked up to Kunikida, told him that we brought fish for dinner and began cooking in the kitchen.

**"Oh my gosh! I love fishies!"** Kunikida said.

**"But I don't."** Akiko said on the couch.

Kunikida starts drawing something in his notebook.

While I was cooking the fish, someone threw a big rock at the window which hit the back of my head and knocked me out cold.

**"Mom, are you okay?"** Akiko fearfully said.

Mori quickly grabbed the phone and called an ambulance.

While I was in the hospital, the doctor recorded my voice on my phone as my heartbeats started to decrease.

**"Mommy, how are you doing?"** Kunikida worriedly asked on the phone.

**"N-Not well."** I said, slowly dying in my bed.

**"Is there anything that you want to tell me before you die?"** Kunikida asked.

"**Yes**." I said in a soft voice.

**"I just want you to know that-"** I paused, realizing that I only have one more heartbeat left.

"I** love you so much baby boy**." I finally said.

My last heartbeat stopped and made the monitor beep while the doctor was still holding my phone.

Akiko heard the beeping sound and scooted next to Kunikida.

**"She's dead."** Akiko said to him.

Kunikida started crying and hugged Akiko, the other kids went downstairs and hugged him too.

They couldn't attend my funeral because they had small amounts of money.

After that fateful moment, everyone came outside and did a memorial service for me.

"**No words can describe this depressing sense that we feel as a result of this unexpected tragedy**". Yukichi said.

The kids on the other hand walked up to my grave, and placed flowers on it.

**R.I.P CHIN XI**

**1998 - 2018**

**Age: 20**

**Cause of death: Concussion**

Jun'ichiro cried **"I can't believe that our mother is gone."**

**"This is the saddest moment that we've ever experienced." **Atsushi said, walking away from my grave.

**"**Now I am a ghost, reincarnated as a female manga artist "Araki Takahashi".

Kunikida still remembers my last words in my previous life, what a good memory.

**THE END**


	3. Episode 11: Groups assemble

After I was reincarnated, my abilities were completely different.

My new ability allows me to turn into a cow if I get angry or if someone causes trouble in town.

I woke up and walked away from the ghost temple to the sailor agency.

I knocked on the door with Atsushi asking me **"Who is it?"**

**"It's your reincarnated mother."** I answered.

**"What does that even mean?"** Kunikida asked.

Kunikida opened the door and letting me inside.

**"Mommy, is that you?"** Kyouka asked.

**"Yes it's me."** I said.

**"You're finally back."** the time siblings said with tears of joy.

**"Bring it in!"** I cheerfully said, reaching my arms for a group hug.

All of the children in the living room walked up to me and hugged all at once.

**"I love you my children."** I calmly said.

**"We love you too."** Lucy said back to me.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Going back

In the afternoon I realized that Chuuya was home alone in the house as I walked downstairs.

**"What are you doing, Chu-baby?"** I asked.

**"N-NOTHING."** Chuuya nervously said.

I looked behind him and saw him making a card for me, since it's not mother's day anymore.

***Gasps* "You're making a card for me!? **I asked.

**"You are so adorable, Chu-baby!"** I said, picking him up in my arms.

That quote surprised Chuuya and he quickly went back on the couch.

**"No, I'm not cute!"** Chuuya said blushing.

**"Pff don't be silly, of course you are!"** I said, pinching Chuuya's cheeks.

**"Whatever."** Chuuya said while rubbing his cheeks with the small pink blush.

Before I knew it, a burglar broke into the window upstairs and tried to take Chuuya.

I used my cow ability to defeat the burglar and bring Chuuya back.

**"Are you okay?"** I asked.

**"I'm fine, Mommy." **Chuuya said.

The rest of sailors came back into the house with more toys to play with.

While the other kids were playing in the other upstairs, I've decided that I would go back to my previous self from the grave I was buried in.

**THE END**


	5. Episode 12: Go bananas

**(The Halloween episode)**

Now that I'm back to my old self, it's time for me to be prepared for Halloween.

We went to the grocery store to buy pumpkins and costumes to wear.

I was dressed as an angel, while everyone else were dressed as zombies.

**"Is everybody ready for trick or treating?"** I asked.

**"Yes we are!"** said everyone behind me.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Trick or treat

As we walked back home from neighborhood with bags filled with candy, Katai suddenly tugged on my dress next to me.

"**Mommy, can I give this love letter to that girl over there?"** He said.

**"Of course you can, and come back when you're done."** I said.

**"I will!"** Katai said.

Katai gave the black-haired girl te love letter, but she quickly denied it because the girl was _**Gin**_ in a zombie costume.

Katai and Gin ran back to us without saying a word.

As we got home, Katai slowly walked upstairs to his room.

**"What's wrong, sweetie pie?"** I asked.

**"Nothing."** Katai said in a sad voice.

Katai went into his room, crawled inside his futon with his PJ's on and started crying.

From the moment that I heard him crying in his room, I realized that Katai was upset because he got rejected.

I walked upstairs and opened the door to talk to him.

**"Aww are you okay, sweetie pie?"** I asked.

**"No I'm not."** Katai said still crying.

I hugged him in my arms, while rubbing his head.

**"It's okay, I'm sure someone will like you one day."** I calmy said.

**"Thank you."** Katai said back to me.

I carried him downstairs to eat lobster for dinner.

**"Katai is too pure for this world but everyone treats him like trash."**

**THE END**


	7. Episode 13: Beach Party

We arrived at the beach, with everything in the back of the car.

As we sat down to eat watermelon, Katai paused and realized why Gin rejected him.

It was because Katai is 13 years old and Gin is 8 years old, which means that she has to be 13 to date Katai.

When me and Dazai got up from the table, I turned around and saw Akutagawa under the shaded umbrella.

**"I-I want to go home, I don't wanna play."** Akutagawa said in a shy voice.

**"What, why?"** I asked.

**"Because when me and Gin were still orphans, the caretakers never let us play with the other kids.** He said.

**"Well I feel bad for you, but I can be nice."** I said, grabbing Aku's hand.

Akutagawa snatched his hand away from mine ran into the car, crying.

Meanwhile, Yukichi walked to the beach with two girls.** "Annabelle Gino (13) and Marie (7)"**

**"Hello ma'am." **Marie said to me.

**"I saw that little boy run into that car, why was he crying?" **Annabelle asked.

**"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out."** I said.

I walked into the and saw Akutagawa in the backseat, still crying on his knees.

I started rubbing his hair with my hand and an pink aura was surrounding it.

It turned that I had an ability to comfort people from negative emotions called** "Comfort-ion."**

**"It's okay Aku, I'll always play with you."** I said.

**"Okay Mommy."** Akutagawa nervously said with blush on his face.

I took Akutagawa out the car and started playing ball with him on sand.

He and sister would be proud of me for playing with them aftwr all of those years of not being allowed to.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Penguins!

Marie's ability allows her to change her features/behavior of an animal that she talks to.

So she ran near a penguin and her hair and most of her body is changed into a penguin.

Akutagawa was not too happy now that his clothes have penguin designs.

He ran back into the car and started crying again.

***Sighs* "You know what guys, let's just go home because Aku's not having a good time."** I said.

**"Agreed."** Everyone else said.

We walked into our cars and drove back home.

Aku ran out of the car and walked upstairs to his room.

**"What's wrong Aku?"** I asked.

**"Leave me alone!"** Akutagawa cried.

I have him a black lollipop with red stripes for him to cheer him up.

Then, I rubbed his hair with my hand again.

**"Come on Aku, let's go downstairs for some lunch."** I said, grabbing his hand.

Akutagawa nodded and went downstairs while holding my hand.

We gathered around the table that was surrounded with sandwiches and ate.

**"I hope Akutagawa will tell me more about his orphan traumas if they still bother him some day".**

**THE END**


	9. Episode 14: Cinnamon rolls everywhere

It was a beautiful day in Yokohama, with me driving to the cafe with Atsushi.

I went inside and bought me a cup of coffee and cinnamon rolls for breakfast.

Once I went back home, everyone in on the table noticed that the cinnamon rolls were in different colors like pink and blue.

We washed our hands and took one cinnamon roll from the bag.

Atsushi ate a cyan cinnamon roll, because it matched his sailor outfit.

I thought he looked really cute eating a cinnamon roll 'cause he himself is a cinnamon roll.

After that, I took Atsushi out for a walk down the sidewalk.

Atsushi unexpectedly stopped to see a kitty cat at a dumpster area.

Then all of a sudden, his mind was being controlled by Q, forcing him to use his human tiger ability to kill the cat.

Atsushi agreed with Q, and used his tiger form to brutally killed the cat.

***Gasps* "Atsushi, what happened?"** I said in fear.

**"I killed that cat." **He said.

The police saw Atsushi and arrested him.

**"What? You're going to arrest him like that?"** I asked.

**"Don't worry sweetie, I'm coming."** I said.

I drove from the dumpster area, to the courtroom far away.

I went into the courtroom and walked in front of the judge.

**"I'm not surprised to see you guys in here."** the judge said.

**"Me and others were searching for a missing cat on the street, and your son killed it.**

**"We have no choice but to lock your son behind bars. Guilty!"** the judge said, slamming her hammer on the table.

I turned around and saw Atsushi in an orange jumpsuit, realizing that he's going to be a prisoner.

**"How many years is Atsushi sentenced, miss?"** I asked the judge.

**"He is sentenced to 80 years in prison!"** the judge said.

Atsushi was surprised and started crying when he heard that.

**"What? You can't do that, he's eight years old."** I said.

**"That doesn't matter!"** the judge yelled.

**"Don't worry, I'll be back here when get out of prison."** I told Atsushi.

The police put Atsushi in handcuffs and took him into a prison cell.

Meanwhile, I was really worried about Atsushi spending life in prison.

**"I can't believe that Atsushi's now in prison."** Lucy said.

**"But I don't want my little baby to die in prison, so I'm gonna have to find a way to get him out."** I said in a brave voice.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. A refugee's journey

Me and the others climbed down the ladder through the backyard because the men from the orphanage burned our building for our organizations down.

Now with no place to and no car to drive, we took a bus to get Atsushi out of prison.

**"Okay judge, this is not fair for you to arrest Atsushi!"**

**"He's just an innocent kid with a good heart, it wasn't his fault that he killed the cat!"** I said.

The judge was affected from what I said and has decided to let Atsushi free.

**"Mommy!" "Atsushi!"** Him and I shouted.

We ran into each other for a hug, I was so glad that he's okay and happy again.

Q tugged on my jacket from behind me to ask me a question.

**"Mama, where are we going to live?"** Q asked.

**"I think we should live in that hotel I guess."** I said, pointing my finger at it.

We all got back on the bus to the hotel.

As we got off, we went inside and brought all of our stuff in our suitcases.

The number on our hotel room was "**461".**

I opened and we all sat down on the couch.

**"Ahh, this room smells like flowers."** Kenji said.

**"It sure does."** Lucy said.

**"Hi Mama!"** 3-year old Q said.

I became so flattered by his cute voice.

**"Oh my gosh, you are so cute! I** said hugging Q.

**Tommorow is Saint Patrick's Day, and Akiko and Dazai should be able to find the perfect four leaf clover.**

**THE END**


	11. OVA: Ryu's insult

Akutagawa was walking out of the store with Oda, until he sees the quadruplets nearby.

* * *

**"Oh, hi guys." **Akutagawa said.

**Yui: "Get lost fatty!" **Yui insulted.

**"W-What? No, I'm not fat." **Akutagawa replied.

**"Yes you are, because you like to eat so many figs." **Satori said.

**Ryu: (Normal) So what, that doesn't mean that I'm already fat." **Akutagawa replied again.

**"Don't care! You're fat and you know it, so get out of here." **Kousuke taunted.

**"Why are you doing this to me?" **Akutagawa asked.

**"Out now, you fat fat FATTY BOY!" **Satori shouted.

**"Fine!" **Akutagawa said while walking away.

**"HAHAHAHAHHA!" **the quadruplets teased.

**"Whoa, Ryu what's wrong?" **I asked.

***Sniffs* "Mommy, the quadruplets called me fat." **Ryu whimpered.

**"Don't trust them, you're perfect the way you are." **I said.

* * *

**THE END**


	12. Chapter 12: July 2nd, 2018

Lucy and her older sister ask Sumire about what happened to his kids at private school.

* * *

**"They got expelled today." **He answered.

**"Expelled? Well, can I see the note." **Lucy asked.

**"Yes, here it is." **Sumire replied while handing Lucy the note.

**"They got expelled for beating their teacher to death with a baseball bat in class." **The note said.

_Chin drives back to the quadruplets' house, and tells them that they can stay at her house._

**"No!" **Kousuke yelled.

**"We're not suppose to go in other people's houses, because they might kidnap us...or even worse." **Izumi said.

**"You can stay in my house if you want." **Yukichi said while opening the door.

**"Thanks Dad."** Annie exclaims.

***Sigh* "I guess we can give you a chance." **Satori complained.

* * *

**To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13: Rage Attack

**"Hello?"** Sumire asked while on the phone.

**"It's your neighbor, Charlotte. I'm concerned about your children that's staying at my house today."** Chin replied.

**"Did they tell you about their anorexia?" **Sumire asked.

**"Actually, yes they did. Their cousin also showed me these pictures of them before they got the eating disorder." **Chin said.

**"But, there is a bit of a twist. My four children are actually teenagers in those pictures." **Sumire told Chin on the phone.

**"That can't be. Isabella, Satori and the other two kids are ten years old, just like your brother told me." **Chin said in surprise.

**"No, they're not. They have a rare hormone disorder. It's called Hypopituitarism, which is a diminished hormone secretion by the pituitary gland, causing dwarfism in children and premature aging in adults." **Sumire explained.

**"According to this birth certificate, my quadruplets were born on New year's day in 2005. They're thirteen years old." **Sumire told Chin.

**"This would also explain why they're so violent and act too mature for their age." **Katai said while putting the phone on speaker.

**"Oh. I need Kat to hold the phone for me, because Isabella and Kousuke are freaking out in the other room. **Chin said while giving the phone to Katai.

**"What's wrong with them?" **Ranpo asked.

**"I think they're having a panic attack." **Chin replied.

**"I think I know how to fix this." **Katai said.

Katai leans toward Isabella, and hugs her in his arms.

**"Huh?" **Isabella said in surprise.

**"Now if you excuse me, I need to have a talk to all of the other kids that are in here." **Katai told Chin.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
